helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fantasy Kenshuusei
Is Hello! Project Fantasy's trainee program, Most of the members who are in the program have either failed auditions, left groups and so on. Members *Names in BOLD are trainees that have been in a dance cover. *Leader of Fantasy Kenshuusei: Yamamoto Kira '1st Gen: (2011.03.22)' Girls *'Yamamoto Kira' (山本 キラ) (B: 1991.02.13, Age 24) *'Tanaka Risa' (田中 りさ) (B: 1996.11.01, Age 18) *'Hashi Rin' (橋 凛) (B: 1997.06.09, 18) *'Akane Ruka' (あかね ルカ) (B: 1997.07.20, Age 17) *'Nonaka Rima' (野中 裂) (B: 1997.09.21, Age 17) '2nd Gen: (2014.02.28)' '3rd Gen: (2014.12.08) '4th Gen: (2015.01.13) Indie Unit Members Boys= ;2nd Gen: *'Jang Taeyoon' (장 태윤) (B: 1997.03.18, Age 18), (also a member of Tempest) *Wang Zuri (旺 茹里) (B: 2000.12.02, Age 14), (also a member of Tempest) ;3rd Gen: *Satoshi Riku (B: 1999.04.03, Age 16), (also a member of Tempest) *Oharu Nagisa (B: 1999.05.02, Age 16), (also a member of Tempest) *Hiraga Sadatake (B: 1999.07.28, Age 15), (also a member of Tempest *Nakanishi Kiru (B: 2000.12.01, Age 14), (also a member of Tempest) |-|Girls= ;1st Gen: *'Fukuda Miki' (福田 三木) (B: 1997.08.01, Age 17), (also a member of Gem$tones) ;2nd Gen: *Im Jihyun (임 김지현) (B: 1998.08.30, Age 16), (also a member of Gem$tones) *Ayase Sora (綾瀬 ソーラ) (B: 1999.10.29, Age 15), (also a member of Gem$tones) *Ogata Aya (緒方 アヤ) (B: 1999.11.05, Age 15), (also a member of Gem$tones) Debuted Members Males= ;1st Gen: *'Jung Hansol' (정 한솔) (B: 1991.03.29, Age 24), (as member of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T), (Graduated 2012.01.01) *'Hirose Ken' (広瀬 ケン) (B: 1992.04.23, 23), (as member of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T), (Graduated 2012.01.01) *'Sasaki Yuya' (佐々木 裕也) (B: 1992.06.28, Age 22), (as member of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T), (Graduated 2012.01.01) *'Bo Xi Tao' (博 志 陶) (B: 1993.08.09, Age 21), (as member of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T), (Graduated 2012.01.01) *'Choi Junghee' (최 정희) (B: 1994.01.20, Age 21), (As member of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T and Tempest), (Graduated 2012.01.01) *'Suzuki Takashi' (スズキ 隆) (B: 1994.05.27, Age 21), (as member of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T), (Graduated 2012.01.01) *'Zhang Xi Chan' (张 志 陈) (B: 1995.07.01, Age 19), (as member of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T), (Graduated 2012.01.01) *'Wada Akari' (和田 あかり) (B: 1995.12.19, Age 19), (as member of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T), (Graduated 2012.01.01) *'Miguel Staples' (ミゲル ステープルズ) (B: 1997.10.02, Age 17), (as member of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T), (Graduated 2012.01.01) History 2011-Present On March 22, 2011 the program was formed with 15 people ranging from 20 years old to 17 years old. All the members are either of Japanese, Korean, Chinese or Pilipino decent. They will do be doing dance covers twice every month, with randomly selected members to sharpen their dancing. On April 1, 2011, all the boys of the program were added to A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T. On April 28, 2013, 2nd Generation was added. On May 8, 2014, 3rd generation was added. On May 10, 2015, it was revealed that a new unit will be going through a testing stage to select the best group. Discography Singles= ;Indies Singles #2015.09.23 Fantasy Runner / Kenshuusei Days (Fantasy Kenshuusei ft. A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T, Gem$tones, Tempest) |-|Original Songs= *2015 Not Alone *2015 Daybreak |-|Dance Covers= #2015.03.31 THE POWER by C-ute, Choi Junghee, Tanaka Risa, Fukuda Miki, Nonaka Rima, Miguel Staples as the dancers #2015.04.30 Ima Koko Kara by Morning Musume, All of 1st Gen Fantasy Kenshussei #2015.05.05 First Love by Genki Girls Club!, Tojo Eli, Jung Taeyoon, Kishimoto Yuki, Sato Ren, Lee Jimin, Sasako Haru and Takashimoto Rin |-|Concerts= ;Test Events #2015.08.29 Fantasy Kenshuusei 2015 Event 8 Gatsu live 4-non stop #2015.12.20 Fantasy Kenshuusei 2015 Event 12 Gatsu live Christmas Goodbye Stage Members in Units Fantasy Kenshuusei Units *A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T (2011-2012) *Gem$tones (2015-) *Tempest (2015-) Testing Units *Fantasy Girl Group 2015 (2015-) *Fantasy Boy Group 2015 (2015-) Hello! Project Fantasy Units *Summer Skirt - Ogata Aya, Ayase Sora *Summer Boyz Category:Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:1st generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:2nd generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:3rd generation Fantasy Kenshuusei